


In Case of Emergency

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny suddenly becomes seriously ill, Steve has to find the cause before Danny is taken off life support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case of Emergency

Steve was working on his house — he still hadn't completely repaired the damage from the time he'd been protecting the dictator — when his phone rang. The call display indicated an unknown number.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Uncle Steve?" came a small, frightened voice.

"Grace?" Danny's daughter had recently begun calling him "Uncle" Steve. "What's wrong?"

"Danno won't wake up," Grace whimpered. "His alarm rang, and I shook him, and I yelled in his ear, but he won't wake up."

"Grace, do you know how to call 911?" Steve asked her.

"Yes."

"Then what I want you to do is hang up the phone, and then pick it up again and call 911. Tell them what you told me. I'll be right over."

Steve arrived at about the same time as the paramedics. Since there was nothing he could do for Danny, he concentrated on Grace and trying to comfort her. But he also wanted to know what had happened.

"Did anything happen last night, Grace? Did Danno eat something funny, or drink a lot?"

Grace shook her head. "No. We had pizza and watched Cinderella and then Danno said he was tired so we went to bed early."

"Where are the pizza boxes?" Steve asked. Grace pointed to the boxes sticking out of a recycling bin. Steve made a mental note of their location so that he could ask someone to pick them up for forensic examination.

One of the paramedics approached Steve. "Can you tell me anything about this man?"

Steve told them all he knew about Danny, but he couldn't give them any medical history except for what he knew about Danny's knee injury, which he doubted was relevant. Of course, Grace didn't anything about Danny's medical history, either. They'd have to ask Rachel about that part.

"Are you his family?" the paramedic asked Steve.

"I'm his partner," Steve said, "and this little lady here is his daughter. Detective Williams has named me the person to make decisions for him in the case of an emergency." Since Steve had no family in Hawaii, and Danny had only Grace – unless you counted Rachel – they had agreed to make each other their emergency contacts. "Do you know what's wrong?"

The paramedic asked Grace the same questions Steve had asked, but without any further success. Then he asked Steve some questions. "Is Mr. Williams on drugs?"

"No, **Detective** Williams is not on drugs," Steve answered.

"Look, we have to ask these questions, whether you like them or not. Does he drink to excess?"

"A beer or two after work, and nothing while his daughter is here," Steve told them.

"What about sexually transmitted diseases?"

"You think I know about his sex life?" Steve asked in astonishment. Actually, he did know; he knew that Danny didn't have one.

"You just said you were his partner," the paramedic pointed out.

"On the job, yes. In life, no." Though Steve would have liked it if he and Danny were partners in life, it hadn't happened – yet.

"We don't know what's wrong with Detective Williams. We're taking him to the hospital, where they'll do a full series of tests." The paramedic gave Steve the name of the hospital.

After they had loaded Danny into the ambulance, Steve took Grace back to Rachel's house, where he explained what had happened. "I should get to the hospital, then," Rachel said.

"There's no need for you to go to the hospital. Just tell me everything you know about Danny's medical history from before he moved to Hawaii, and I'll tell the doctors."

"But I'm his next of kin," Rachel said. "So I'll be the one giving them permission for treatment."

"Actually, that's not the case any longer," Steve told her. "When Danny joined Five-0, he named me his emergency decision-maker."

"Oh," Rachel said, obviously surprised. "Well. All right, then. I keep some medical-related paperwork about Danny in case anything comes up for Grace and they need to know about my and Danny's history. I'll see if I can find it."

While he was waiting for Rachel to find the papers, Steve called the hospital. The news was not good. They still couldn't figure out what was wrong with Danny, and for now he was on life support. Steve was about to swear into the phone when he remembered that Grace was right there.

When Rachel came back with the papers, Steve thanked her and was about to leave when Grace interrupted him.

"Uncle Steve, is Danno going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Gracie," Steve said. "But the doctors are doing everything they can." Then he had a thought. "Grace, why did you call me when you couldn't wake up Danno? Why not your mom?"

"Danno told me that if I was ever in trouble, and I couldn't talk to him, I should call you right away. He put you into my phone, right here." She showed Steve her cell phone, with his number listed under "Help."

Steve was flattered by Danny's faith in him, that Danny would trust him with his daughter. He just wished he could bring Danny back to Grace safe and well.

He took the papers to the hospital to show Danny's doctors. They glanced at them but didn't seem especially interested. They strongly suggested that Steve contact Danny's family on the mainland and get them to come to Hawaii quickly – to say goodbye.

"You don't even know what's wrong with him yet!" Steve protested.

No, they didn't, but Danny was responding neither to broad-spectrum antiobiotics nor to antivirals. Those were the only things they could think of to throw at him until the tox reports came back. They had some small glimmer of hope that those would reveal something, but they weren't too optimistic.

"Look, this man has a seven-year-old daughter. She needs him. Find out what is wrong with him, and fix it!"

Steve went to the waiting room, where he paced up and down among the other friends and family members waiting for news of their loved ones. After he'd been there for a while, Rachel arrived.

"Any news?" she asked.

"Not really," Steve answered. "He's still on life support, but they're talking about taking him off it if they can't find out what's wrong with him soon."

"Maybe that's for the best," Rachel said.

"Excuse me?" Steve couldn't believe his ears.

"Surely Danny wouldn't want to be kept alive by machines," Rachel observed.

"What Danny would want is for the doctors to find out what is wrong with him so that he can get better and see his daughter grow up!"

"Well, I want that too, of course, but if he isn't actually alive anymore, if it's only the machines...."

"What does Grace want?" Steve asked suddenly.

"Pardon me?"

"Grace. She's his next of kin, right? I mean, I'm the one who makes the decisions for him, but Grace is his only blood relative her in Hawaii. So what does she want?"

"Well, of course she wants him to get better," Rachel said, "but that may not be possible."

Steve decided that he didn't want to be around Rachel right now. He spoke to the doctors and hospital staff to make sure that they didn't listen to her under any circumstances. Then he headed back to Danny's apartment.

He'd had someone pick up the pizza box to check and see if the pizza had been tampered with. Then he started to search the small apartment. He hated that Danny had to live here. He made a mental note to help Danny find a new place after he got out of the hospital.

He didn't say "if." He said "when" Danny got out of the hospital.

As he got down on his hands and knees beside the bed, Steve thought he saw movement. He got down on the floor and looked again. Then he saw it.

It was a spider. He was pretty sure it was the kind called a brown widow. The brown widow's venom was worse than the black widow's, but the brown spider usually transmitted less venom from its bite.

Steve vaguely recalled that the records Rachel had given him included some information about Danny being allergic to some forms of insect bite, and he wondered if that extended to spider bites. He decided he'd better get hold of this spider and get it to the hospital.

He searched the apartment until he came up with a pickle jar. He emptied it out and quickly washed it, then managed to trap the spider inside.

When he arrived at the hospital, he could tell that Danny's doctors were not very happy to see him. But they accepted the spider and promised to look more closely at the records Steve had brought them. One of them also examined Danny closely for bite marks.

In the end, Danny was found to have had a severe reaction to the bite of the brown widow spider. He was treated with antivenin, and soon he was back to his old self, even able to visit Grace, whom Steve went and fetched as soon as Danny woke up.

Finally, Steve was able to be alone with Danny.

"Why did you program my number into Grace's phone?" was the first thing he asked.

"Because I knew that if Grace needed help, you'd be there for her if I couldn't be. And I was right, wasn't I? You were there for Grace, and you were there for me too. Thank you," he added.

"You scared me," Steve confessed. "You were hooked up to all those machines, and you wouldn't wake up. They thought you might never wake up. And I knew then that if you did wake up, I had to tell you how I really feel, because I might not get another chance."

"Tell me how you feel about what?" Danny asked him.

"About you. When I was at your place talking to the paramedics, I told them I was your partner, and they thought I meant we were a couple. And I realized that I want us to be a couple. Because I love you."

Danny reached over, grabbed the front of Steve's shirt and pulled him close. "You take too long to get to the point," he said. "You should have just come right out and said it instead of beating around the bush." Then he kissed Steve. "I knew that you loved me. I was just waiting for you to get around to saying it. It sure took you long enough."

Steve bowed his head in embarrassment. "I'm just sorry it took almost losing you for me to say it."

"Nothing to be sorry about, babe," Danny assured him. "As long as you did say it. That's the important thing. And guess what: I love you, too."

"I think you need a new place to live," Steve said. "Preferably one without nasty spiders hanging around. How about my place?"

"That's the best idea I've heard all day."

END


End file.
